James Turner: Pirate Prince
by PoppinPHRESH
Summary: Post AWE. Do not read if you haven't seen At Worlds End and don't want to be spoiled. Has to due with clip at End of credits. WillElizabeth. Rated Teen for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Because Ted and Terry so rudley interupted my other Fic. Which I had been negleting anyway xD, I decided to write a new one.

Beware! For those who haven't seen PotC: 3 At Worlds End, do not read unless you want to be spoiled! Don't get mad at me and write bad reviews because you read it! Now, on with the story!

-Wenchy.

Chapter 1: Love endures all. 

It had been 5 years. Five pain-strikingly long years. Without James, it would have been harder. Taking care of him as eased some pains, watching his face grow into the one she loved so much. One like Will's. She remembered that first day, hell, the first hour without him. It had been hard, but she had to get through it. For him, at least.

She had watched James grow, and would remember the first day, the day Hector came to visit. How he had gotten their address, she did not know, but she was grateful. It was wonderful seeing them all again, and James loved him monkey. They seemed so free; able to choose and go wherever their hearts took them. Oh, how she longed for it. Freedom, the spray of the sea, and the ocean air on her face." No." she told herself, knowing that she would not leave; she loved Will too much to do that to him.

Time passed and James grew older, watching him glee with excitement when he saw the Pearl docked again and again, always on his birthday. He had that same gleaming smile that Will had, which made Elizabeth smile, and yet at the same time, sad. When he was five, Hector brought him a sword.

She at first scolded Hector.

"We don't need to teach him that at such a young age!" she protested.

"Well, ye've got ta' keep a good reputation goin round. Son of the Pirate King and the Flying' Dutchman's Captain, gat ta' be good, ya' know?" Barbossa said with a grin.

Moreover, she supposed he was right. She taught him everyday after they left, remembering the lessons Will had taught her so long ago. It was as if he was there, at sunset when they practiced so much. When he reached seven, he was almost as good as her, and asked Hector to teach her more advanced skills, so she could carry them on to him. It was her way of trying to live on, passing down the way Will would have wanted him raised.

The next year, the day her turned eight, the Pearl docked again, but this time, a new face appeared.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, with a slight shock. She had not seen him in years. He looked the same. With that, same charming smile and red bandanna. Same brown skin tone.

" Miss me?" Jack said with that same grin.

' Who are you?" James said, with a very puzzled look on his face. Where was the man who had brought him his first sword, his first real birthday present, the one that taught him of the outside world.

" You 'aven' told 'im, Lizzy? I'm surprised. Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service." He said, with a chivalrous bow and tip of the hat.

" Where's my present? It's my birthday today." James said, with a greedy smile on his face.

"James! You know better than that!"

"James? Ye named 'im after the _commodore?_

" Why not?"

" You got a problem with my name?" James cut her off.

Jack chuckled. "I've got a real birthday present for ye then. 'Ow old are ye, then?

" Eight."

" Eight? Thas a mighty fine number. Ah here it is!" jack said, pulling out a flask of Rum.

" Here ye go lad, best I ever tasted."

" Jack! He's only eight!" Elizabeth said, snatching it from James hand.

" But it's my birthday present!" James protested.

Then, that day came. The day she had been waiting, for ten long, years. She watched James run to the cliff, at sunrise where his father was supposedly supposed to appear.

" Are you sure he's gunna come back?"

" He will, I know it."

" But how? I mean, don't you think he'll forget about us?"

" Love, if true, means you can wait a hundred years without seeing someone, just for that one moment. I do believe he will come." Lizzy said, reassuring her boy, as well as her own heart.

Just then, she saw the flash. The green light, from the Locker to the current world. She did not dare blink. She saw him, and her heart leaped in her chest.

" Will." She mumbled, before looking at her son, and back at the sea. He was there, after all that time. She ran to the side, and down the cliff, to meet Will.

" Come on honey, it's your father! He's finally come!" she said, running towards the beach, smiling as big and bright as she could. She ran up and hugged him, as tight as she could before giving him a kiss. She said waited so long, and now, he could finally be free of the curse.

A/N:

More to come just wait. I've got lots in store fer this Pirate Prince son of the Dutchman's Captain.

Rate and Review!

Oh, and having Jack and Barbie Barbossa vist was inspired by RumQueen's oneshot.

-Wenchy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks you So much for the 12 reviews I've gotten. I've been trying to make my story better and better as I progress, and everyone's comments really do help! R and R!

Congrats to Pirates for wining Best Movie in the MTV movie Awards!

Congrats to Johnny Depp for winning Best Performace also!

Read and Review!

-Wenchy

**My Favorite Birthday.**

"It's my ship, makes me Captain!"

"But them be my presents."

Barbossa and Jack were arguing again. Just like always, thought Gibbs.

"Now, aren't we supposed to be congratulating the lad on his birthday, not fightin' over the ship?" Gibbs said, with some irritation in his voice.

"…Right." They both mumbled.

They had been fighting ever since Jack had been brought back on board.

James sighed. He was bored. There was never anything to do in this place.

"Mom, why can't we ever go anywhere?"

"Because honey. It's time I'd settled down." His mother would always say. She looked tired of saying it too. When his father had come back, she was overjoyed. But that hadn't lasted long. She was back to her boring self in a matter of weeks.

" It's almost your birthday, James. What do you want?" His father asked him while they were eating their dinner.

"To get out of here." He grumbled.

"Fine. When Barbossa and his crew come tomorrow, we'll try and steal The Pearl."

"WHAT?" Lizzy said, shocked.

"You can't be serious. Wouldn't they suspect you?"

"Not if you're the one stealing it."

"But…" Lizzy had run out of excuses.

"Land HO!" Pintel shouted, and the cliff was in sight. They pulled the Pearl to the nearest dock, and rushed onto Land.

" Ok, you remember the plan James."

"Yeah yeah. I want my birthday present already."

" Ye sound a little too impatient there, lad." Barbossa said, as Lizzy opened the door.

" And what plan is this?" Jack asked. He had this strange feeling in his gut. He needed rum.

"Oh, nothing. He just wants a birthday party. I'll be right back, with some food." She said, slipping into the kitchen, through the back door, and outside to follow Will to the ship.

"The mooring line!" He yelled, as they untied the ship, rather hastily.

" I should probably see what's taking mother so long." James said, running to the kitchen, a huge grin plastered on his face. Thus by far was the best present he could ever want.

" Something's wrong here."

" Are ye sure? I mean, she's probably just taking forever like always. She probably doesn't even remember where the Rum is…"

"Bloody Pirates!" Jack yelled, as he watched Will, Lizzy, and James sail off with their his, pardon me. XDD ship. The rest of the crew ran out of the house, to watch them sail away, on what seemed to be the perfect horizon.

James turned, to watch the entire crew stand on the beach, watch them sail away with the prefect birthday present. A ship. " This is the name you will always remember. The name Captain James Sparr-er.. Turner!


End file.
